The Return
by Paradox Snake
Summary: The four of them weren't normal. Even from wizarding standards, they are weird. He might be ambitious, but he is sly that nobody knows it. She might be kind, but her fury can be heard everywhere. He might have courage, but his loyalty is higher. She might have brains, but she also has brawn. Their return was going to shake the world.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

(JANUARY 1st, 979; HOGWARTS)

He sat at his desk, looking at his parchment with a quill in hand. The parchment was blank. Ink was full and the quill had no ink on it. A lamp sat on his desk, shining light from the dark room. Dipping his quill in the ink, he began to write with clean strokes with excellent penmanship. Such elegance. Every stoke signals a word being written. Soon, the parchment is full of words.

 _Salazar Slytherin_ _1st of January, 979 BC_

 _Everyone was a baby once. There is no such thing as a grown man that never experienced the early years of his life. They might not remember it; they might have never even had a childhood. As they grow; they get experiences that make them mature. Whether it be bad or good, it doesn't matter. With this in mind, I created a potion. A potion that would let me experience the innocence of childhood._

 _I am Salazar Slytherin, and I have found a way to reincarnate myself. To live again with my fellow founders. Live several lives, but it takes a thousand years to take hold. I won't be able to see my legacy grow. Yet, I know I must do this. Magic tells me this is the right choice. Hopefully, I am not too late. I need to tell my fellow founders about my discovery. This discovery will change the world._

 _Salazar Slytherin_ _19th of September, 979 BC_

 _Rowena took the potion today. I am going to miss her. With her intellect rants and her ambitions to be smarter. Her frizzy hair and brown eyes. She's a sister to me in all but blood. I will miss her greatly. Oh, she was a great teacher and an even better learner. Cræftgléaw, our school, will forever miss her. One might suspect that I love her; many people bet that I would get together with her. Those days were good but were soon followed by the bad. I will not go into detail; read the past entries to understand._

 _Salazar Slytherin_ _1st of March, 980 BC_

 _Another founder took the potion. Godric Gryffindor. My lover, one that always stood by my side. He will be greatly missed for his bravery and honor. His red hair with freckles that seem to never disappear. Oh my sweet, sweet, Godric. My lover that has always stood by my opinions and lets me see my wrongdoings. His facts made me see the error of my way. Sometimes, even if he's a Gryffindor, I would think he would be a Ravenclaw with his strategic thinking and his random facts._

 _Salazar Slytherin_ _31st of July, 980 BC_

 _I am going to take the potion today. The potion for the next chance of life. I miss Godric too much to last much longer, but today is the day I planned to take it. Wish me luck. The potion will make me reincarnate in a thousand years exactly._

 _Helga is going to wait a year on the eleventh of March. She was the sister of Godric but took up the reins of the Hufflepuff house; a matriarch , it is time for me to greet another life. Hopefully, I can find this in my next life. This journal of my life, so I can remember those who I have forgotten._

Salazar set his pen down while closing the book. The potion on his desk stood still, seemingly waiting for it's maker to drink it. And drink he did. Taking big gulps down. He disappeared in a flash of light. The only thing left was his journal and legacy. A legacy that was going to be tainted. Blood and traitors will forever tarnish the great and powerful Slytherin line.

(JULY 31st, 1980; St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries)

A baby cried when he went out of the womb. A cry full of sorrow a baby shouldn't have. Yet happiness filled his eyes and his thoughts yelled, 'it worked!'. _What worked?_ The world asked, but there was no answer, just a cry of happiness. _What worked?_ They asked again, and again there was no answer. _What worked?_ Mother Gaia asked a third time and an answer sprouted from the babies thoughts. _Mother Magic gave me a second chance with my fellow founders!_ The baby cried out. Instantly, Mother Gaia knew what happened. Her smile, the sun, shined and she had hope for Mother Magic again. _SHE_ won't die when _THEY_ are here. _THEY_ will save _HER_.

"What will you name him?" The healer asked with an air of joy at seeing the baby. "Hadrian Potter, a strong name for a strong boy." The father said with happiness in his eyes. "We can call him Harry if we want too." The mother said with a stance of exhaustion. "Go to sleep Lily, you just pushed a baby out of your body." The father said, noticing the exhaustion. Lily smiled at her lover and slept.

The baby looked at his new parents fondly, not understanding a word of this new language.

(OCTOBER 31st, 1981; GODRIC'S HOLLOW)

Time passed and Hadrian slowly understood the words they said. They were a good family and very happy. Yet, when the old man came, their smile lines disappeared and stress appeared. They moved away from the mansion they inherited and went into a little cottage.

"It's him! Go! I'll hold him off!" The father yelled with determination. This tossed Hadrian's mind off the path of father had black messy hair and determined hazel eyes. This was before he remembered that he forgot his wand. A man, who seemed more snake-like, entered the small house. No hair was on his scalp and he had no nose. This was Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin.

(Or he thinks.)

"You are a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere." Voldemort said to the father while shooting a green light from his wand. The father fell down, limp and dead. The snake-like man went up the stairs with malicious glee in his red eyes. He (was this snake-like human a man?) turned to the left and was met with the sight of a woman. A woman with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Step aside." The snake-like man said, offering the woman a chance.

"Spare my baby! Kill me but spare my son!" The mother said.

"Step aside, girl!" Voldemort shouted with impatience.

"Kill me, just not my son!" The mother begged again.

"I ask you one more time, step aside!"

"Kill me and spare my baby!"

A green light enveloped the woman and she fell limp. Voldemort stepped over the body lazily like he has done thousands of times before. A baby sat in a crib and Voldemort looked disgusted. He was never fond of babies, their screams and cries have always irritated him. Yet, the baby seemed to stare at his very soul, well what's left of it anyway. It was unnerving with its intense gaze and mature air. So, with a sorry-not-sorry gaze, he finally shouted, " _Avada Kedavra_!" And a green light went out of his wand, but something strange happened this time. It bounced back to its caster.

With a final scream, Tom Marvolo Riddle turned to ashes and his soul escaped with no sanity left.

(NOVEMBER 1st, 1981; NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE)

In a house, one that seemed very normal, a normal family slept. Almost _too_ normal. For, everything they did seemed animated and _normal_. That day was not normal, though. For, owls flooded the sky and strange things were all over the news. So, for the family, it was very concerning for their _normal_ lifestyle. This family would be the last person in anyone's minds to have _anything_ to do with the owls in the sky or even the stiff cat on the brick wall. They weren't into such nonsense. They were the opposite of abnormal.

The father of the family, Mr. Dursley, **was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.** _**(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1)**_

The Dursleys were the most perfect family out there. Yet, they have a secret. One that they fear will get out. It was a very _strange_ secret. One that would ruin their perfect facade of normalcy. It would tear it down until they had to start all over again. This secret was the Potters, a _strange_ family that does _strange things_.

How is this their secret? Well, the mother of the Dursley family was the sister of a Potter. Petunia Dursley's maiden name was Evans and her sister, Lily Evans, became Lily Potter. She was a witch, one born from _ordinary_ humans. So, this was a very scary secret for this family. They never wanted it to get out or they would be doomed. But when owls flooded the skies, they just knew it had to be connected with the Potters. It was a gut feeling and they knew to trust it. They always knew to trust a gut feeling. After all, it saved them from the magic that wanted to plague their lives.

When Mr. Dursley started driving to work, trying to ignore abnormal things, he saw a lot of funny looking people. People that had cloaks, robes that seemed old-fashioned. It wasn't normal behaviour. But Mr. Dursley waved it off as some new fashion statement that young people wore. Yet, these people aren't that much younger than him. There is even one that is older than him with an emerald cloak!

The traffic jam started to disappear and his car started to move again. Soon, he was in the Grunnings parking lot with his mind back on drills. He entered the building.

 **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.  
He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

 **"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard, yes, their son, Harry."** _ **(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1)**_

After he heard that, he started to call his wife. Then he started to think. There are a bunch of Potters! And he's sure their _nephew's_ (he thinks that with disgust) name is not Harry. So, it couldn't be his _nephew_. So, he set the phone down and began to drive back to #4 Privet Drive. When he came home, he watched the news.

The news had stories of owls flying around and shooting stars with people with cloaks. Now, this is when his heart began to stop. What if this was with _their_ crowd?

 **Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"  
As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,  
they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."  
Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered  
whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"  
"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"  
"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **_**(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1)**_

That night, the couple slept restlessly, all their thoughts on their sister/sister-in-law's crowd.

That same night, an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore set a baby by the name of Harry Potter on their doorstep. Only a note and no blanket was there as he left.

And all over Wizarding Britain, people cheered the name of a baby. For, this baby defeated the greatest Dark Lord. So, holding their glasses up, they all cheered in hushed voices, "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"


	2. The Snake's New Childhood

The boy grew and grew. His baby face sharpened and turned into something regal. His bright green eyes held lost knowledge. Even when his _relatives_ tried to starve him, he still looked his age. This - _freakishness_ \- was hated by his family. They complained that he was more beautiful than themselves. Chores could only keep him away for so long. The freak even started to enjoy them! Soon, they would have to face the boy. Soon, a confrontation would happen.

"Aunt Petunia, I am done," Hadrian said, his black hair flowing down his back.

"Go to your cupboard, then!" Petunia said, snapping back to the present. Her ever present jealousy was on her face.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He went back to his room, the only place he felt safe in the godforsaken place. None of his relatives went in there; they said that his unnaturalness was contagious.

Petunia sighed and glanced at her sweet Dudley. He was playing with his games and she smiled. The only blemish in her family was the spawn of her sister. Several years ago, she would happily have killed him. A threat from a letter stopped that thought from appearing. They said they would have to keep him until he died. Wait! An idea popped in her head.

"Vernon! I have an idea as to how to get rid of the boy!" Petunia yelled to the upstairs of the house.

"What is it, honey?" Vernon questioned, eager to get rid of the freak.

"Why don't we fake his death and take him to the orphanage under a different name? Harry is such a normal name for such an unnatural person," Petunia said.

"Perfect! We will start it tomorrow. This is a perfect solution to our problems," Vernon said and went back up. He was tired. She sighed and started to plan. Petunia wanted him to help plan but she never said he was the sharpest tool in the shed.

A paper was in front of her with different names but one stood out. For some reason, it urged her to choose it. Cadeyrn was such in unordinary name - perfect for someone of their kind. With this in mind, she went back to her bedroom and slept with her darling husband. Their son continued to play with his games; none the wiser to the time.

Morning came quickly for the residents of Privet Drive. As usual, each house did their own little routine. Number 4 did something little different this one time. Glee shrouded each of the adults' faces. Finally, the stain on their family is about to go away! Dudley Dursley was still asleep while his parents grabbed his cousin.

"Get up, freak!" Vernon said. His mustache flicked up in irritation.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Hadrian said. Quickly, he got up from the mattress. His relatives were, for once, happy to see him. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other with anticipation as he walked over to them.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?" He asked.

"We're giving you to an orphanage," Petunia said, going straight to the point, "A new name has been given to you. Make sure not to reference your old name."

"May I ask a question?" Hadrian asked obediently.

"You may."

"What is my new name?"

"Cadeyrn, a freakish name for a freakish boy," She said. Turning to her husband, she led them both to the car.

The drive was long and tedious. Never have they been in this close of quarters for this long. It was tense with relief. They were finally getting rid of Hadrian! Oh, they hoped that they would never have to see him again.

They arrived at the orphanage after an hour of driving. Hadrian almost believed he would suffocate in the car. For some reason, they grabbed a lot of his blood. His mature mind thought of the possibilities of why. His innocent mind chose to ignore it.

"Hello! What are you here for?" A kind lady asked as the family entered.

"We wish to put someone up for adoption," Vernon said.

"Oh, who will it be?" The lady said, more solemn.

"Cadeyrn Potter, our nephew here," Petunia pushed him forrowered.

"The reason for bringing him here?" The lady asked.

"Finaciancal instability."

"Ah, I'm sorry that you would have to leave your nephew here," The lady bowed her head to them. Both of the parents smiled tightly. "It would just take an hour to put him in a system."

With that, the lady left the hateful Vernon, the jealous Petunia, and their stoic nephew alone. The same atmosphere that graced the car continued on as though it never left. Seemingly days passed as they stared at each other. An hour passed and a man entered the room.

"Cadeyrn Potter?" He called.

With one final look at his relatives, the newly named Cadeyrn turned to the man and left the room.

Years passed and a routine was set. Cadeyrn would get up, do whatever morning things people do, and read. The reading lasted until lunch - where he would eat. After lunch, he would practice what he learned in the books whether it be magical, technological, or physical. Some of the matrons of the orphanage call him a prodigy. The kids call him a cheater and he might be. He lived a whole life before this one. So, with his mature brain, he remembered things clearly.

The times have changed and it's so very interesting. He would've never even imagined the kind of things people have discovered these days! Their buildings leave a lot of admiration for the architects. New things like cars and printers always made him amazed. Yet, what about the magical world? He noticed they hid themselves from the world. Was it because of the witch trials? Probably.

Cadeyrn only knew of the magical world for one year. He was a baby and didn't go out much. So, he never knew much of the world he loved. He would've never believed this would happen when he took that potion.

There were downsides to these amazing inventions. The world was dying from the pollution and the division of her people.

Then, eleven year old Cadeyrn got a letter with familiar words.


	3. A Letter with a Familiar Symbol

Ron and Ginny grew up in a wizarding house. As the youngest of seven kids; they were ignored in favor of the more active. If they were any other kids, this would've made them resent their family.

Yet, these kids already knew how busy a big family is. They grew up as the oldest in another family. Back in the past, it was common for people to have seven kids. Ron and Ginny couldn't hate the family for trying their best.

An owl came to a window, knocking Ron out of his thoughts. A letter was in it's claws. He opened the window seal and grabbed the letter.

"Mom, Dad, Ginny! I got my letter!" He yelled out of his rooms.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 15:30," His mom said.

"Good for you!" Ginny yelled back, her voice happy.

A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. The letter had a stamp with all these animals on it. One second past and a loud gasp sounded out in that room. Cadeyrn lovingly caressed the stamp; his eyes tearing up. He held his breath - his hope for this to be the same school that he helped create was there.

With a rip - he opened the letter. His eyes scanned the words with his hope diminishing bit by bit. What has happened?

"Why is it named Hogwarts?" Cadeyrn questioned. The school was his, but the name is different. Is the language so different that Cræftgléaw was hard to pronounce? Back when he lived, it was a relatively simple word to say. The school also has changed a lot. Robes? Bah! That was old fashioned even when he lived! The books are clearly biased - besides a few like charms and transfiguration. _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_? What are the dark arts? Times have changed a lot.

History was created by the victors, so all of the books on that will be one sided. A sigh escaped Cadeyrn's mouth and he got up. He had to search for an entrance to a magical alley. It could be anywhere!

Well, he could send a letter for assistance. He decided to do just that. It was basically his only option besides looking.

" _Dear Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress,_

 _Could you send directions to a place where I could shop? It would be greatly appreciated._

 _Thank you,_

 _Cadeyrn Potter."_

It was simple and straightforward. There was no way they could have misunderstood such a letter.

"Boys! It's dinner time!" The matron of the orphanage called. With one more look at the letter, he sealed it up and sent it with an owl that was by the window.

"Coming!" He yelled back with a bunch of other boys.

Far away in Scotland, an old man looked at the same letter Cadeyrn wrote. Eyebrows raised, he wrote his own letter. He was curious - how was Hadrian, now Cadeyrn, raised? It doesn't matter, Cadeyrn would see him as his saviour. Orphanages are supposed to be dreadful. With his hundred years of experience, he knew each one was awful.

His wand, already raised from doing a locator charm, waved around his own letter. He muttered spells under his breath. The first spell copied the letter. The others were unidentifiable.

A chuckle escaped his mouth. His pawn was almost ready for the wizarding world. Too bad that the old man forgot about the possibility that the orphanage wasn't bad. After all, how could he be wrong? He had years of experience with these kinds of things.

His conscious screamed at him, telling him this was wrong. The world wasn't his plaything! Yet, with years of practice, he ignored it. How could he be wrong? He was the greatest wizard in this day and age!

Another wave of his wand, he summoned a spider patronus. He made it look like a phoenix with a flick.

"Tell Minerva Mcgonagall that I want her in my office whenever she is available," He said. The phoenix nodded.

The spider creates a web; what is he doing but creating a web? This thought went into his mind and a short laugh escaped his mouth.

An hour passed and an old woman knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He said.

"What do you want of me, Headmaster Dumbledore?" She asked.

"I've just got a letter from Mister Potter. I was hoping you would show him around?" Dumbledore asked. His voice made the question seem like an order.

"I would gladly. What time?" Minerva said with a smile.

"Tomorrow at 15:30," He said.

"I would free up my schedule then," She said. Dumbledore nodded and excused her. Minerva shut the door, leaving the old man in peace.

He would've liked Hagrid to escort him, but an orphanage was crowded. It would be suspicious. Minerva would be perfect for this. Cadeyrn would admire her and want to be in Gryffindor because of that.

Yes, a spider describes him perfectly. The fly in his net was almost ready to get eaten. Just a few more years left.

S…

 _ **(The Very Next Day)**_

"Who are you?" Hermione looked at the woman in front of her after opening the door.

"I'm Minerva Mcgonagall, a professor of Hogwarts," Minerva said. Her hair was in a tight bun, its color grey from age.

"What's Hogwarts?" Hermione's mom asked.

"It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva said. To prove that the school is real, she pulled out a stick and waved it in front of a desk. The desk turned into a pig. Another wave, she turned it back. Minerva handed out a letter to the parents.

"Why should we admit our little girl into your school?" Hermione's dad asked, looking through the letter.

"If she doesn't learn to control her magic, she might die."

"Oh," The dad said. He didn't want Hermione to die - she was the light of his life.

"I will go through the details now. Afterwards, we can go to the magical alley in London. I'm going to be picking up another boy on the way there," Minerva said.

Hermione smiled - it's time for her entrance into the magical world. How did it change from a thousand years ago?


End file.
